This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cMuting Method in Radio Communication Terminalxe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Dec. 30, 1998 and assigned Ser. No. 98-60911, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a radio communication terminal with a mute function, and in particular, to a muting method for storing a received message while a mute function is set and displaying the stored received message on a display when the mute function is released.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile radio communication terminal, such as a portable telephone, issues an alert to the user, which can be in the form of a vibration or an audio alert (referred to generically as a xe2x80x9cringxe2x80x9d) upon receipt of an incoming call. When the user is in a meeting, for example, he may set the radio communication terminal to the vibration mode or turn off the radio communication terminal completely so that an incoming call will not cause the phone to ring and thereby interrupt the meeting. Even when the radio communication terminal is set to the vibration mode, the vibration caused by a call receipt may still interrupt the user in such a setting. However, when the radio communication terminal is turned off entirely, the user cannot recognize receipt of an incoming call at all.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a muting method for a radio communication terminal, where upon receipt of an incoming call or a message while a mute function is set, the radio communication terminal stores the call or message-received in a memory and then displays the call or message-received state when the mute function is released.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a muting method for a radio communication terminal. The method comprises setting a mute function; upon detection of an incoming call, muting the ring and/or vibration features; storing in a memory an absent message that there was a call while the mute function was set; and displaying the stored absent message on a display when the mute function is released.